Zoids: Ultimate Warrior
by Teko Man
Summary: Story after Zoids Centutry 0, Vega's Return
1. Origins: Past, Present, and Future

Disclaimer:Zoids,Bit,Brad,Doc,Leena,Jamie,and so on don't belong to me, They belong to........................................................................................................them.   
  
ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior   
Origins: Past, Present, and Future  
  
After successfully beating the Royal Cup Championship the Blitz Team took a long vacation, since the Zoid battles would continue in 1 year.The Blitz team took a long deserved vacation all over Zi, they spotted many new Zoids,made new friends, and learned about Zi's past.  
  
"Well here we are, the Zoids Research Facility."said Doc very happily.The Blitz Team came to the Zoids Research Facility to find out more about Zoids and learn from where Zoids came from and why there here. Bit was trying to find out how his Zoids became and Ultimate X, here really had know idea how and why his Liger Zero was an Ultimate X.  
  
"Planet Zi has been around for many generations, This large planet used to be inhabited by a race named Zoidian, they created these creature by which we call Zoids" The Scientist began explaining the history of Zi "for some unknown reason, the Zoidians faced extinction, there are rumors that a few Zoidians survived, but that was about 4000 years ago. Now that I mention 4000 years ago, there was a war between two armies, the Republic and the Imperial army, hopefully we wont have to face any wars, between those two armies, the Imperial revived a powerful Void named the Deathsaurer, it's sole purpose was to cause havoc on planet Zi, it was destroyed by some unknown cause, many rumors persist, but who know if they're true. Well lets move on.........." Bit got kind of bored and left, while the others listened attentively.  
  
Bit wandered around until he bump into this scientist. "Hey, your Bit Cloud, the one with Ultimate X" he said not really excited. "Yeah I am, hey you know about my Liger being an Ultimate X?" Bit asked with an eager tone to. "Of course I know, I know a lot about Ultimate Xs and there power and how they are formed and the such." " Can you please tell me about my Liger Zero, I need to know some answers, like why did it choose me to be its pilot and how did it become an Ultimate X" "Yeah, of course I'll tell you since I don't have any work to do, come on follow me" The Scientist took Bit into this room with many glyphs and Void drawings on the wall.  
  
"OK to start off, Many years ago there were another type of Zoids unlike the ones we see today, these were called Organoid (Organic Void). These Zoids were very uncommon, but they were very useful. They had the power to meld in with the Zoid's Core to enhance its power up to 100%. Ultimate Xs are made in which an Organoid permanently fuses with a Void, these Ultimate Xs are now capable of learning from its mistakes so they wont do them again. BUT its not enough to have an Ultimate X, you have to have the right pilot, a chosen pilot. There are countless Ultimate Xs on planet Zi but only a small percentage have been used, since a lack of a chosen pilot."  
  
"How come Liger Chose me then" Bit was really starting to understand about Zoids but had many questions."Well, pilots are chosen for many reasons, a few are that the zoids thinks that the person is right for it, others are that the zoids thinks that it will treat it fairly, and some are that the organoid had a connection or knew one of the pilot's descendents, the last one is probably the most common one of them all. I only know a handful of Void pilots from the past who owned Organiods." "Can you find out if one of those pilots in the handful are a descendant of mine," Bit asked really excitedly. "Yes, well maybe, remember there are many reasons why Pilots are chosen, but we can do an examination, though it might take a day or so." "No problem with me" said Bit, Bit was very excited, he was about to, well maybe, find out about his past.  
  
"The process is we have to scan your Liger and find out what or which Organoid is in your Liger, but remember there are many Ultimate Xs roaming Zi. You should come back tomorrow and check up on Liger" Bit agreed and left to go get his Liger.  
  
"Hey partner, I'm going to leave you with these scientist for a day, we might find out where you came from and who was your owner." Bit didn't want Liger to worry about what was going to happen. Liger roared in agreement  
  
Bit wandered around to find the Blitz Team. "Hey Bit you missed the whole lecture" Doc told him."Who cares, I met this scientist and he told all about Ultimate Xs and how they were formed, I let the Scientist examine Liger so I might know what Organdy is in him and who's descendent I am ?"Bit was really excited about this, the others just stared at him  
  
"Organoids? Descendants? What are you talking about" Leena said in her annoying voice."O yeah, I forgot, you were there listening about the Ultimate Xs" "Well thats a great idea Bit, since I haven't seen all of this place yet, We'll come back tomorrow." "Hey wheres Brad" Bit had just noticed he wasn't there. "O, Brad ,met up with Naomi and they started to chat,"Leena told him.  
  
The Blitz team found Brad I dragged him away from Naomi, and they got to there Hover Cargo and slept for the night, Bit was so tense he couldn't even close his eyes, but he eventually went to sleep.The rest of the team also went to sleep. 


	2. Test Results: Van Who?

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior  
Test Results: Van Who?  
  
Bit woke up extra early, not to steal Leena's snacks, but to get to the research lab early. When Bit woke up nobody was around, it was pretty A.M.), but it was all the same to Bit, he couldn't go back to sleep if he wanted to, so why bother.As time flew by each members of the Blitz Team woke up one-by-one. The first to wake up was Jamie since he was the one who cooked breakfast(and lunch and dinner),  
  
"Morning Bit, couldn't go sleep, huh?", said Jamie when he saw Bit all excited."Nope, I can't wait to get to the lab!" "Well Bit we're not going to go right away, we might go in the afternoon, but not in the morning. Anyway why do you want to find out about Liger's special ability?" "Well" started Bit,"I believe if I know more about Liger and more about Zoids and where they come from, I'll be able to understand them better, and become a great Zoid pilot, and it would be cool to know who my ascendants are." "Well Bit, I hope you find out what you're looking for,I got to go make breakfast before everyone wakes up, later Bit." "See ya",Bit then laid back on the couch and tried to cool himself down and not get too excited, since there was a chance that he wouldn't get the results he wanted.  
  
A few minutes later Brad got up."Morning you guys, Jamie, make me some coffee", said Brad in a sort of sleep-toned voice. "Hey Brad, are you going to come to the lab and check out the test results?" Asked Bit."Sorry, I have to go meet up with Naomi and...........talk." "Okaaaaaaay, whatever you say Brad." "I have to talk business with her, so I'll just drink my coffee and I'm outta here." "Well, See ya Brad", Bit left going back to the couch and thinking about what his Liger and what might the future might hold for him.  
  
About at 6:45 Leena woke up. She saw Bit and ran to the kitchen to check on her snacks. Since Bit was up so early, she thought he might of taken her snacks, but Bit was much to excited to take her snacks. Leena started to wonder why Bit was so determined to find out about the Liger and it's Organoid, whats left of it anyway, but she didn't want to disturb him, but annoying would be a different story. Leena took off into the kitchen and.................."Oooooo Biiiiiiiiiit, is this your cookie *chomp* *chomp* *chomp*, and is this your doughnut *chomp* *chomp* *chomp*." Leena ate most of Bit's snacks, she waited to hear or see Bit's response, but he didn't say anything or walk in the kitchen.'Where is he, I shouted loud enough for him to hear me' she though. She went to check up on Bit, but he just laid on the couch and daydreamt. 'O well', she though 'I'll just go eat the rest of his snacks' and she walked off.  
  
Finally at 7:00 breakfast was ready, and Doc came in and sat at the table, every one sat down and ate there breakfast. There was an annoying silence between them, Leena broke the silence "So we're going back to the research lab again, huh?" Nobody answered back, she frowned and went back eating. A few minutes later, Brad broke the silence "Well, I'm gone; I'll be back in a few hours", Brad left the base ."I guess we'll be leaving to the research base in a few hours, I'll be in my room playi... uhh I mean working, knock before coming into my room, OK do you all have that clear." It seemed like no one was listening, so the Doc left. Jamie went back to make more strategies, The Zoids battle wouldn't start in a few months but he wanted to be prepared for what was going to happen in the S class. Liger wasn't around so Bit didn't have much to do, but he just pondered about what the results might be. Leena didn't have much to do either, so she went in her room to do stuff that only God would know.  
  
A Few Hours past and Bit was still thinking, Leena was still in her room, Doc was still "working", and Jamie was still working on the strategies. For Bit those hours seemed to last for days, for Doc those hours seemed like minutes(Time flies when your having fu....... when your working). Then the time came Doc came into the living room and called out "Everyone lets go!". Bit shot up , Leena and Jamie groaned probably because they were having the time of their life.  
  
They arrived at the research lab and Bit took off to find the scientist who Bit met yesterday. The rest of the Blitz team went to check out the other stuff at the lab. Bit looked in every room, trying to find the scientist, until finally he checked the room he was in. There he found the scientist."Hey, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." "Ohh, Bit, there you are." "So, did you find out about Liger." "Well, sort of."  
  
"You see, we didn't get much info on the Liger but we did manage to find out who the Organoid was and who the owner was......." "AND!!!!!" Bit exclaimed impatiently."Well, the Organoid was named Zeke, and the owner was named Van Flyheit." "Van? What a weird name" "Yes, well you shouldn't say that infront of Liger, since Zeke is the Liger, well sort of, I just can't find out why Zeke or the Liger chose you, you might be a descendant from Van, that's the only explanation I can think about right now , anyway I hope you found out what you were looking for." "Yeah, thanks", Bit walked out a bit disappointed since he didn't receive much info on the Liger. Bit wondered around the lab.  
  
Sooner or Later he bumped into Leena. "HEY! Watch where you're going!" "Oh sorry Leena" Bit walked around Leena. Leena saw the look on his face, then she thought he didn't find out about Liger. "So I guess you didn't find out about the Liger Zero, huh?" Leena said before he left. Bit stopped and said without turning around "You could say that" Then he left. Leena just stared at him while he left. She then went back to what she was doing. 


	3. Pilot Switching: Hellos and Goodbyes

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior  
Pilot Switching: Hellos and Goodbyes  
  
The next day, Bit woke up fairly early. Everyone was asllep when he woke up so he had the base to himself. He walked outside to the hangar. It seemed that the Liger was sleeping. ''Well atleast I know who you are, but I don't know enough'', he said to his Liger, which obviously didn'y here him. He walked outside and looked at the barely rising sun. 'I gotta find out about the Liger, then maybe I can understand and control the Liger better,' he thought.Bit stayed outside for a while thinking what he was gong to do.  
  
Leena was walking by and saw Bit alone staring out into the horizon. She went up to him to see what was wrong."Hey Bit, whatd'ya doin", she asked."Nothin much, just thinking", Bit said without looking at her. "Bit what hapened yesterday, did you find out about Liger and its organoid, you seemed pretty down when I saw you yesterday. There was a long silecne after that. Finally Bit responded "Yeah, I found out about the Liger, but just not enough. "Oh, too bad", Leena said feeling sorry for Bit.  
  
There was a very long silence , no one had anything to say. Then Bit broke the silence "Leena, I'm thinking of leaving the Blitz Team." "What!", Leena was astoished by what Bit said, "Why Bit, why, aren't you happy here, with us, there's nothing out there for you Bit, anyway the S Class in a few weeks, don't you want to fight in the Zoid Battles,anymore. Bit was still looking out into the sky and said "Leena, to tell you the truth, no, I'm not happy in the Blitz Team, I'm not becoming a better Pilot, I'm just fight in some sissy weak battles. The only best fights I've ever had were with Vega and the first time with Leon, Jack's second battle was also one to remeber, but the rest aren't anything compared to what I want. I'll be off on my own then when the S class starts I'll be in it, Since I was on the Blitz Team when I got into the S Class, I should be albe to enter the S class." Leena was taken back to what Bit said. "So when do you plan on leaving", she said sadly. Bit ended the conversation," Tomorrow", and left  
  
At the lobby, Brad stood up," Hey I have an annoucnement to make, I'm leaving the Blitz Team and joining the Fluegal Team." Everybody(except Bit) was left in astonishment. and if that wasn't bad enough Bit stood up told everybody," I also have an annoucment to make, I'm leaving the Blitz Team tomorrow." With that everybody was left with there mouths open, even Leena, who already knew Bit was leaving.  
  
Later that day, Doc was trying to figure out what to do, Bit and Brad the Blitz Team's best pilots were leaving the team, without them they wouldn't stand much a chance against other teams in the S class Then Doc gotta a call from.......................... the Fluegal Team. Doc was kind of excited when his son popped up on screen. "Hey dad I heard that Bit was leaving the team, and I was wondering if I could join to give you guys a hand." "Sure son, you're welcome on the Blitz Team anyday." Doc was hysterical. The Blitz Team now had a chance to compete in the S class.  
  
The next day, Bit was packing up to leave. The Doc walked into Bit's, "Well Bit I guess today is the day your leaving, things won't be the same around here without you." Bit sighed, "Doc, I'm not changing my mind, I have to find out if I'm the pilot everybody thinks I am, I mean the Liger has an organoid system in it, I want to find out if all those victories are from the organoid or from me, and I also want t find out more about Zeke and *what's his name again* oh Van." "Well sorry to here that Bit, but its your choice", Doc was about to walk out the door when Bit stopped and said "Hey Doc, you know those CAS armors, keep 'em." "What! are you sure Bit, you paid for those so they belon to you, I don't want to rob you from your money." "Don't worry Doc, pertend that money I gave you was for the Liger." Doc agreed, "OK, Bit but mind telling me why you don't want them, and............... WHAT AM I SUPPOSED T DO WITH!" "Well Doc," Bit started, "If I'm gonna become a great Zoid pilot, I'm not gonna need to have armors on Liger, I took out the Berserk Fury without the armors , so I think I can survive without them, and I have no idea what you're gonna do with the armors, they're yours you think about it, you could sell them or somethin." "Alright Bit" Doc said and left the room.  
  
Finally Bit was all ready to leave. Bit was out of the hangar with the rest of the Blitz Team and the Fluegal Team. Everybody said goodbye to Bit, "Later Bit, i hope we can fight again sometime", were Leon's goodbye. Nobody was missed when Bit said goodbye to the Teams. Just as Bit was leaving, Leena stopped him, "Um Bit, do you think that you'll come back to the Blitz Team?" Bit thought for a moment and finally said "Sorry Leena, I don't think I'll be joining the Blitz Team, I'm going to make a solo team, well goddbye, maybe I'll see all again." Bit got on his Liger and left the two Teams standing before him. Bit and the Liger ran toward the horizon, facing the setting sun, while all of his friends waved goodbye. 


	4. Mercenary Battle:First Day on the Road

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior  
Mercenary Battle: First day on the Road  
  
Bit had been traveling for days since he left the Blitz Team. He was having a hard time traveling, but he didn't regret anything he did. He had been traveling across Zi. He hadn't found any opponents to fight, but he knew a few opponents out here would be worth it , since most of the best pilots were mercenaries. Plus if he didn't get any good fights , he would try to find out about Zeke and.............*Whats his name again*....................Van .  
  
"Well Liger looks like it will be a while since we get any good fights around here," Bit was becoming bored. He was wondering how tough his fights would be without his CAS armors. But he tried not to worry too much. First he had to FIND someone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Back at the Blitz Team*  
  
"Well team", the Doc began "We should start training for the Zoid battles, there only in a few months, and since Bit isnÕt here to give us a hand weÕre going to have to become better at piloting." "Hey Dad, you think Bit will be in the Battles?" Said Leena out of nowhere. "I bet he will." After that Doc went inside his room to "work".  
  
Leena was less active since Bit left. Leon was the same person, as was Jamie, but Leena seemed to have something missing. Anyway, other than that everything was normal.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Bit and Liger*  
  
"Hey Liger I think we finally found ourselves and opponent" said Bit seeing a Gustav carrying a Lightning Saix. Liger roared in excitement. Nothing looked special about the Saix, it looked alot like Jack's. Well Lets go introduce ourselves, Liger.  
  
Bit and Liger ran over to the Gustav.The Gustav stopped and a tall 20-ish year old guy came out of the cockpit. "What do you want, kid?" Said the raspy voiced stranger. "KID? WHAT? nevermind. Hey I challenge you to a battle, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW !" Bit was pretty mad at him for calling him kid.  
  
"Me Challenge YOU? You've got to be kidding me. My Lightning Saix will destroy that THING over there." "Lets go then.", Bit was ready to rip this guyÕs head off, well try to atleast. "I only fight for money." Bit had money from the S Class Championship, "Alright now much?" A grinned appear on the Pilot.  
  
........ Few Minutes Later  
  
Bit and the Pilot stood in there Zoids looking at each other. Finally the Lightning Saix made its first move. It ran toward the Liger with incredible speed, but nothing Bit and Liger havenÕt seen. It jumped over them spinned 360 degrees and landed right in back of the Liger. It Aimed right at the Liger, but the Liger was one step ahead of it. It ran to the side going away from the Saix. The Saix followed it, shooting it and missing by inches.  
  
"This pilot is something else, huh Liger?" "ROAR" Liger responded. The lightning Saix was gaining on the Liger. "Crap, HeÕs gaining on us, we could really use the Jager right now, but too bad." The Saix was closing in on the Liger, when suddenly the Liger stopped right on its tracks, Since the Saix was had its boosters on it could stop so easily. The Liger took advantage of this and jumped on the SaixÕs back knocking off the 80mm beam cannon . The Saix was still mobile but didnÕt have its cannon, but without its cannon it made it much more lighter. This turned onto a melee fight. Both zoids went at each other .The Liger grabbed Saix by its neck with its jaws. The Saix was pretty hopeless now but got out of the LigerÕs grasp and charged at the Liger ramming it with its sholders. This blow sent the Liger tumble. The Liger got up quickly, while the Saix was just standing there. Bit decided to go with his trademark finish.  
  
"Strike Laser Claw !" The Liger ran up to the Saix and tried to attack it, but the Lightning Saix was much faster than before and jumped backwards . Bit didnÕt expect that , he tried again but no success. Bit didnÕt know what to do. Then he shot the Saix with his Shock Cannon, the Saix easily dodged it, but the Liger jumped towards the Saix and it didnÕt have enough time to dodge it.  
  
"STIKE LASER CLAW !" The Liger came from the heavens and slash the Saix's left arm. The Liger landed behind the Saix, while it fell to the ground. It got up quickly, with rage in the pilot's eyes.They both charged at each other, going head to head. The Liger digged its jaws into the neck of the Lightning Saix. The pilot was in panic, the Saix was waving its claws here and there, it didn't have any idea what it was doing. While the Liger still had its jaws in the Saix, it jerked its head with the help of the its body sending the pilot and the Saix flying across the flat plains. The Saix landed with a big bang, the Liger ran up to it and jump right on top of the weak Zoid.  
  
The Lightning Saix never had a chance after that. The Lightning Saix was out of comission. "COMMAND SYSTEM FREEZE" was read across the pilot's screen. "ARGGGHHH!", the pilot was in rage, he didn't expect the Liger to be so skilled in close-range combat, but then he cooled down and realized that it was his fault he loss. If he didn't panic and focused on the fight he might of lasted a little longer.  
  
"I was wrong about you" the Pilot said, "HereÕs your money", He handed Bit a bag of money. "Thanks, You were a good pilot yourself." He walked into his Gustav and was about to leave when Bit stopped and asked him "Hey whats your name, mine Bit?" He stood there looking at the sky and said "You don't need to know that. Good-Bye" Bit watched as he left and turned to Liger, "Well Liger that was a good exercise for the day don't you think?" Liger responded in a loud Roar. Then they both stood out looking at the bright orange sun setting into the horizon of planet Zi. 


	5. Training Time: Preparing for the Battles

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior  
Training Time: Preparing for the Battles  
  
The S Class was nearing, not to mention all of the Zoid Battles. Bit was out on his solo battles, the Blitz Team was preparing to face what was coming to them, and the rest of the A class Team were preparing for Zoid Battles. All A class team were training extensively, even though the Royal Cup was is 4 years(Actually almost 3). Anyway, The Blitz Team had to use Jamie as a pilot, they just hoped that Jamie would turn into the Wild Eagle in all of their fights.Leon had added boosters to his Blade Liger, Leena added MORE(is that possible) ammunition to her overweight Gunsniper. The Blitz Team were almost ready to compete in the S Class, but they need to get back in shape.  
  
Bit was having Troubles of his own. Since he didn't have any of his armors, beating the opponent wasn't an easy task, but none the less he still won. Bit had won enough money to buy a Gustav(cheap one), The Gustav help Bit a lot, the Liger didn't have to use its energy to walk or run, Bit could now carry more extra ammo and a few tools. Bit hadn't really missed the Blitz Team, he did although miss his snacks, but he was just a cool calm guy. Everyday he would face an opponent, his Liger wasn't getting enough rest, but it would pay off for all the training it has had.  
  
The Fluegal Team, was also preparing for the upcoming battles. Brad and Naomi hadn't really done anything to their Zoids. There Zoids stayed perfectly the same. They were determined to do great in the Zoids Battles. They were rarely seen outside of their base, I wonder what there doing. Also The Lightning Team was preparing for the Battles. Jack decided to stay with the team. They didn't really modify there Zoids, but they did come up with new strategies. They were determined to be the best team of Class A.  
  
And for the Class B teams, they were also preparing. The Fuzzy Pan.......... oh.......... the Tigers Team was trying to turn their luck around and try to get in Class A. And Harry Champ along with his two robots weren't really training or none of that such. Harry spent most of the day dreaming about Leena, while Benjamin and Sebastian woek there butts off keeping the house clean and feeding Harry, I guess Harry wouldn't make it in Class A for a while.  
  
One team that has been out of sight for a while was the Vega Team. Vega Obsecura the only Pilot on that team had kept a low-profile after his defeat in the Royal Cup. He might have been planning on somethin, but since the Backdraft Group was out, Vega wasn't as dangerous as he used to be, and anyway after his defeat he lightened up a bit. He's probably training to become the best pilot in Class A.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dad when do the Zoids Battles Start again" asked Leena, with a excited tone. Doc who was quite annoyed by this since she had asked him this question a few times(more than 10, alot more) responded "In 3 months" , then he rolled his eyes hoping that she wouldn't ask him again. Leon who was taking his blade Liger for a run wasn't really hyped up for the battles, but he still wanted to fight. "Bit Cloud, I will defeat you" He thought to himself. Jamie was taking his Raynos out for a spin. He really wasn't very good at piloting the Raynos. Most of the times the Wild Eagle would step in and take over. Still he would train just in case the Wild Eagle didn't show up.  
  
The Blitz Team trained for the fights by mostly taking their Zoids for runs. Leon would use his blade attacks against some posts out on the field. Leena would target practice, without using the aiming. Jaime would polish his flying skills by manuvering through the canyons. They would all do a great job at training but they weren't sure about what they were up against in the S class.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Liger, I think we should take a rest for today, we've been battling for days on end." said Bit while wiping the sweat off his forehead. The Liger growled in agreement. They were indeed becoming a great pair, but Bit wasn't so sure about it. They were going to need some modifications for the up coming battles, but Bit(as stubborn as he is) didn't want any additions to his Liger. Anyway, Bit had a lot of repairs to do,the Liger had taken many damages from its past battles. Bit still hadn't found any more answers about his Liger, and................Um................ Van. But he wasn't really looking for anything, infact he really didn'y know where to start, but he would eventually get to searching.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N: This chapter sucked, I had too fill in an empty spot so I just added this chapter) 


	6. Tremendous Fight: Rematch with Vega

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior  
Tremendous Fight: Rematch with Vega  
  
"Only a few more months Liger", Bit was siting on the cargo lift of his Gustav with Liger beside. The Zoids Battles would commence in 2 months. Bit had been training non-stop. He was just about ready to compete in the S Class, but he wasn't so sure he was ready. He still need 1 more fight with the "King". After the fight with Vega in the Royal Cup, he knew Vega was the strongest opponent he had ever fought. Even if he was a kid he still had great potential. If anyone was gonna give Bit a good fight, it would be Vega.   
  
"Fury, I think were doing great, don't you?", Vega had also been preparing for the Zoid battles. Even though he didn't need training he still did. Vega would have to fight in the A class. He still wanted to fight Bit. If he and Fury could beat Bit they would become a perfect duel. After the fight with Bit, Vega wasn't mad at all, actually after he thought about it, he was glad he lost. Next time they fight Bit would have a much harder time with Fury since the Berserk Fury had learned all of its moves.   
  
Both Zoid pilots had one thing in mind. And thats to defeat their rival. But to have such a fight, they would have to meet up, and neither of them hadn't a clue where the other one was. Vega sort of vanished after the end of the Backdraft, and Bit left the Blitz Team to fight solo.  
  
"ROAR" the Liger had been restless. It kept roaring and looking in a particular direction. "What wrong Liger!" Bit hadn't a clue about what the Liger was roaring about. Even though Bit could understand the Liger, this time the Liger didn't make sense. The Liger kept looking across planet Zi in one direction, and one direction only, it couldn't take its eyes off the target. "Liger, whats wrong, what are you looking at, is there trouble over there?" The Liger was too busy roaring and growling to stop and make sense, but Bit had to find out what was going on.  
  
"LIGER CLAM DOWN !" this time Bit sounded more serous and much louder. The Liger than stopped slowly and slowly, until it finally stopped roaring and looked straight into Bit's eyes. "Whats wrong Liger, what are you upset about?", The Liger looked in a particular direction and let and skypiercing roar. "Is there something there? Do you want us to go there", The Liger let out a soft growl in agreement. Liger and Bit both got on the Gustav and left in the sunset.  
  
"Fury, whats wrong, why have you stopped?" , the Berserk Fury had stopped in its tracks. Vega had also felt something approaching. "Fury what is it? What is coming?", The Berserk Fury slowly turned around , knowing what was behind them. In the distance they saw a small figure moving towards them. A small grin appeared across Vega's face. Both Vega and Fury were pleased to see what was coming. "Finally, a true battle"  
  
A Gustav made its tracks to where Vega and Fury were. "So, Bit Cloud, we meet again", Vega couldn't help but smile. Both pilots got out of there Zoids and walked towards eachother. "Nice to see you again, Vega", Bit started out. "Yeah me too, I'm so glad your here, maybe you could give me battle worth fighting." "That's exactly what I came here for." Behind both pilots stood the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury, but both Zoids looked at each other with fire in their eyes. Vega and Bit could both sense that their own Zoids were uncomfortable standing there not doing anything. The only thing on the Pilot's mind were to take down the other, but the Zoids had something else in their minds. "Shall we begin Bit, this fight will end as soon as one of our command systems freezes or should I say yours. Bit this time you will not beat me."  
  
Both pilots made it inside their Zoids, and looked at each other. "Begin!", Vega said as soon as he charged at Bit. Since Bit had fought Vega before he and Liger would know what the Fury would do. The Berserk Fury was unleashing a barrage of attacks, and all the Liger Zero could do was dodge. Finally the Liger jumped over the Fury and turned around and ran towards the Fury in an attempt to ram it. The Fury was more than ready for this attack and dodged it easily, while the Liger ran past them the Fury swiped its tail and hit the Liger across its leg.  
  
The tail really left a mark on the Liger's leg. Liger had a hard time trying to stand up, but managed to. It looked like the Liger was too stubborn to give up. The Liger charged at the Fury again with its predictable attack, this time though the Berserk Fury wasn't going to go easy. It started to spin its blades aiming them at the Liger. As soon as the Liger missed and reached the ground, the Berserk Fury swiped Liger on the side, send the Liger reeling across the field.   
  
Bit had to think of something fast or else this fight would be Vega's. The Berserk Fury knew all of Liger's attacks and movements. So Bit and Liger had too think of a new approach, and attack that they have never done before. The Liger started to run at the Fury. It then started to jump left, then right, then left, and repeating. The Fury was started to get confused but still kept its eye sharp on the Liger. Finally the Liger was in close range of the Fury, when it jumped to side of the Fury, The Fury hastly pointed its blades where the Liger was, but the Liger jumped over the Berserk Fury. "Strike Laser Claw !", was then heard as the Liger leaped at the Fury from its sides. The Berserk Fury's blades were on the other side, so they didn't have enough time to counter. The Liger's attack severely damaged the Berserk Fury's leg.  
  
"Impressive Bit", Vega didn't seem at all worried, "but those kinds of attacks won't win you this fight." "We'll see, this fight is far from over, or is it, maybe I'll take you out on the next attack?" Both pilots looked at eachother. Finally they charged at eachother, with anger in both Zoids' eyes. 


	7. Dark Lightning: The Awakening

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior  
Dark Lightning: The Awakening  
  
  
Both Zoids went at each other. The Liger grasped the Fury's neck with its jaws. Its tried to bite off the neck armor, but it was incredibly hard. While the Liger tried to gnaw off the Fury's head, the Fury started to pound the Liger right arm with its claws. The Fury tried desperately to hit the Liger with its blades, but they were out of reach. Finally both Zoids let go. The Berserk Fury started running across the field with its blades spinning. Liger waited the right moment and..............................JUMP. It jumped pass the blades and landed safely on the Fury's side. Vega was beginning to get annoyed, the Liger 0 was no where near as fast and maneuverable as last time they fought. It looked like Bit had done his homework, but Vega wasn't about to just give up.  
  
The fierce battle raged on as neither Zoid would give up, and would come out damaged attack after attack. As they both fought the sky began to rage, clouds began to fill the lonely sky. Then darkness gloomed over the area. Neither Bit nor Vega would ever notice this, since they were very occupied with the fight. Finally Bit noticed the change in the sky. 'Hmmm, whats going on up there', he thought to himself.  
  
The Liger 0 and Berserk Fury were beginning to bet tired, they had been fighting for almost 30 minutes, this was EXTREMELY long, considering that most of their usual fights would last 5 minutes, 10 minutes at most, but this wasn't a usual fight. Bit then thought of a plan to over take the Berserk Fury, he had to get a good hit on its chest. "COME ON, BIT CLOUD !!!", Vega shouted from across the field. Bit then charged at Fury. The Berserk Fury seemed to stand there not doing anything, except expecting the hit. The Liger was in jumping ranged. "Strike Laser Claw !", Bit shouted as the Liger's claw began to glow a bright gold that could be seen from far away even in this dark sky. It aimed at the Fury's chest, but then the Fury's blade starting spinning and a pink substance clouded the Fury. As the Liger hit it, its claws hit the pink shield and did nothing more than just push the Berserk Fury a few feet back.  
  
"Bit, Your forgetting that my Berserk Fury has a shield !", boasted Vega. Bit had forgotten all about the shield since he didn't use once in this match until now. The Liger was too weak to claw through the shield, but the Berserk Fury had to be tired also, so it probably couldn't handle the strain of the shield if it had it on for a while. Bit got in place and aimed at the Berserk Fury. It started to fire with it's shock cannon, and just as Bit predicted the Berserk Fury activated its shield. Bit fired away at the Fury, but the Berserk Fury wasn't getting any weaker.  
  
Then The Fury's shield started wearing down. The bright pink substance started getting dimmer and darker, finally the whole shield turned off altogether. Just as the shield gave up, the Liger 0 charged at the Berserk Fury. "Strike Laser Claw !", The Liger took off a huge piece of the Berserk fury armor. The Berserk Fury had taken a massive amount of damage from this attack. Both Zoids had many wounds, and it energy was drained all the way, but neither one was about to back down. Then all of a sudden the Berserk Fury power let down, its internal lights had turned down, Bit took advantage over this and charged at the Berserk Fury.  
  
As Bit ran towards the hopeless Zoid, a black lightning bolt hit the Berserk Fury head on. With this shock, it sent a massive surge of energy through the ground pushing the Liger back. The Berserk Fury stood there with lightning particles floating around it. Vega had been severely damaged, as had been the Berserk Fury. The Liger 0 also took a huge hit from the aftershock but not as devastating as the Berserk Fury. After all the dark lightning surge sank into the Berserk Fury, it collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Vega ! Are you OK!" , Bit rushed towards the Berserk Fury, and stopped next. Vega got out of the cockpit and responded "I'm alright Bit, I guess were going to have to postpone the rest of our fight, You win this time. Bit was relieved that Vega was safe and had not been hurt, "I didn't win this fight. This fight is still going, but will be continued another day, for now lets call it a tie." Vega got back in his cockpit and tried to get the Berserk Fury to stand up, and with some miracle it stood up on its two legs. "Well Bit, I guess this is where we part, I'll see ya." The Berserk Fury started to walk the opposite direction of where the Liger stood. "Hey Vega, you need any help there you took quite a hit?", Bit shouted from a far. Vega just answered with a simple "No" and left across the horizon.  
  
"Well Liger, we'd better get out of here, we might not be so lucky next time." The fantastic duo left in their Gustav across Planet Zi's desert. As Bit drove the Gustav across the desert, he started to think about many things that could help in a fight against Vega again. He would need to be faster, stronger, and have more weapons. But he should think about where he's going first, and he should start to get a lead on finding about Van and Zeke.  
  
Vega stopped in the middle of the desert to make camp. The Berserk Fury needed an extremely amount of rest before it could do some battling. As Vega tried to get some sleep, he remember what he felt when the Lightning hit him and Fury. He felt an evil presence inside of him. He felt a "Shadow". Vega slowly got up and walked across the field. He looked up and saw two amazing moons of Planet Zi. He looked up and saw them started to glow with dark black and a purple tint. As he looked at the moons, the Berserk Fury got up and with all of its strength and also looked at the moons. The Berserk Fury's eye began to glow a crimson red, filled with "Fury". As it looked at the moons it began to glow like before, just after the dark lightning hit it. He had electric energy surging around it, then its wounds and armor started to heal itself. In a matter of Minutes the Berserk Fury was good as new, or even better than before. And as Vega looked at the moons his eyes changed, from light brown to dark blue. 


	8. Vega's Corruption: Raven's Genes

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior  
Vega's Corruption: Raven's Genes   
  
"Whats happening to me", Vega said aloud. He had been felt something different about himself. He felt like he was changing. His mind was beginning to fall apart. He couldn't control the pain inside his mind and soul. As Vega suffered, the Berserk Fury stood there and watched him suffer. The Berserk Fury could sense Vega changing too. It was beginning to become familiar with the Berserk Fury about Vega. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!", Vega was in physical and mental pain, but there was nothing he could do. He had to face what was going to happen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gustav*  
  
"Well Liger, I guess we won't be doing research on you and that Van person," Van said while driving back to civilization. 'Just one more week and we'll be battling in the S class,' Bit thought to himself. Bit and Liger did a lot of training and made up some new approaches. They were ready for the S class. Since Bit and the Liger 0 did a lot of training they didn't have any time left to find out about Zeke and Van.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Vega*  
  
A few hours had past, and Vega was beginning to get SOME control over himself, and wasn't feeling any more pain. Vega was beginning to think about what had just happened to himself. He started to get up, until he stumbled to the ground. He was very weak, he could even stand on his two legs. The Berserk Fury was also acting strange. It was beginning to fell wrath inside himself. It felt wrath against no human, but to ONE Zoid in particular: The Liger 0. After its fight with Bit and the Liger 0, it could remember from long ago .....................about losing. The rage inside of him was in crimson red fire.  
  
Vega just gave up on trying to get up. He decided that he need rest until he could walk around and leave for the city. He gave orders to the berserk Fury to rest, until a few hours, and to keep watch over their camp site. Vega went to his sack and tried to go to sleep, but something was bothering him. He couldn't get it out of his mind, but why.............why did something attack him. He tried to get the thought out of his head but couldn't. Finally after struggling with himself he finally went to bed.  
  
A few hours later he woke up. He didn't feel any better and he still had a feeling that something was in him. As he walked towards the Berserk Fury, he felt a slight breeze fly by him. He started to feel something in his head. He stopped, and grabbed his head with his hands. He knew something was about to attack him from inside. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!", Vega jerked his head back with anger, he felt fury inside of him. He couldn't control it, he couldn't even see his own mind. As he screamed with pain and anger, he tightened his fists and tried to calm down, but whatever was in him was no push-over.  
  
While Vega was suffering from inside, the Berserk Fury could sense Vega and the presence inside him. The enormous Zoid stood up, and slowly walked over to Vega. As Vega struggled with his mind, he saw a massive figure approaching him. As the figure grew closer, his pain grew by folds. Vega couldn't handle the pain and started backing away as the figure grew closer. "Get back! Get back!", Vega shouted as he walked back he stopped, his mind froze, as did his body. He couldn't move, he couldn't command his body, he could resist. As he stood there, the Berserk Fury grew closer and closer. Each step the Fury took, Vega's anger grew. Finally the Berserk Fury stood right infront of Vega. Vega finally gave up. He let the evil presense inside of him take control.  
  
Vega collapsed to the ground. His body was very weak and could barely lift himself. As he tried to get up, he kept failing. The Berserk Fury just stared at Vega, while he suffered. It seemed as though the Berserk Fury was waiting for Vega to get up. Finally Vega managed to get enough strength and stand up. He looked up at the enormous Zoid standing infront of him. Then a Zoid flashed his mind. It was red and looked extremely powerful. It had claws and a long tail. Vega had never seen this Zoid before, but he remembered it. He shook the thought out of his mind, and looked across the desert. It looked like he had recovered.  
  
The Berserk Fury lowered it head to where Vega stood. As its head lay infront of Vega its eye began to glow a crimson red. Vega grinned at this, "Lets go Fury". The Berserk Fury roared in agreement. Vega jumped into the cockpit and starting heading towards the city. "Come on Fury, kick it up, we don't want to be late!", Vega shouted in excitement. The Berserk Fury growled and picked up the speed. As they sped across the lonely desert, all Vega could do was smile. "I'm coming for ya, Bit!"  
  
As Bit and the Liger 0 neared to the cities, Liger was uneasy about something. The Liger looked back at the direction the had came from. Bit wasn't paying to much attention, anyway he couldn't see what the Liger was doing. Red fury came across the Liger's eyes as it felt something in the distance, he wouldn't want to go to it now, but it would eventually come to them. 


	9. Awaiting The Fights: One Day Left

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior  
Awaiting The Fights: One Day Left  
  
Finally one day was left until the long awaited Zoid battles. Teams across Zi had been preparing for the fights, many added new modifications, others came up with tricky strategies. Everybody, even fans, were excited, they were all eager to see which teams would conquer. One year had past since the last Royal Cup occurred and all the teams were competing to get into the Special S Class. But all the teams would have to keep a good record for three more years.  
  
Bit on the other hand wasn't competing for anything, except becoming the best possible pilot he could be. He couldn't help but wonder what the S Class team were going to be like. He was also eager to see his friend. But he would only be battling his old team and Leon. It never occurred to him that he would have a harder time to win, since he didn't have his CAS armors, many other pilots thought Bit would have added some weapons to the Liger 0, actually that wouldn't be such a bad idea, but Bit, as proud as he is, didn't even think about it.   
  
Bit had just gotten to a city and checked into a hotel. As he laid on the bed he turned on the TV. The Zoids Pre-Celebrations had begun. The Celebration was already half over, but all the teams introduced were mostly Class E, D, C, B. The Class A had just begun.  
  
"The A Class are going to be competing for the Royal Cup in three years", The announcer stared," Many teams from Planet Zi have come over to fight. Our first team is The Lightning Team. This Team consists of the Tasker Sisters, Kelly and Chris, and the famous mercenary, Jack Sisqo. This whole team uses three Lightning Saix, good for high speed battles." A picture was shown as Jack, Kelly, and Chris stood in front of their Zoids. 'So Jack stayed with the team', Bit thought to himself.  
  
"Our next team is the Fluegal Team," the announcer shouted again with her high pitched voice," Only two pilots are on this team, Naomi Fluegal and Brad Hunter. Both exceptional pilots. The Zoids used on this team are the highly modified Gun Sniper and the stealth master, Shadow Fox." A picture scrolled on screen, with Naomi and Brad and their Zoids behind their backs. Brad looked like he blushing.  
  
"The next team is a fierce one," Bit was starting to get irritated by her voice," The Vega Team, who was about to win the Royal Cup last year. This is a solo team, led by Vega Obscura and his Berserk Fury. Last year it dominated the competition at the Royal Cup. This a big favorite to win at the next Royal Cup." No picture was shown this time. Bit knew none of the Class A teams would be able to match the skills of Vega and the Berserk Fury. Vega was even strong enough to handle a class S team.  
  
Bit didn't really pay attention to the rest of the Class A teams. He was awaiting the introduction of the S Class teams. He had to see what kind of Zoids the other teams would have. Finally the A Class was over and the S Class teams would be introduced.  
  
"Our first S Class team is the Hurricane Team. Devin Storm, Frank Storm, and Sean Storm make up this incredible team. All of these talented pilots use airborne Zoids. The airborne Zoids are a Raynos, a Redler, and a Storm Sworder." The three pilots were standing on top of their flying Zoids. "A Storm Sworder!", Bit shouted out. 'That Zoids is EXTREMELY rare, how did he get one?', Bit thought to himself. 'Anyway, that team could pose some problems if I fight them.' Only the first Team had been introduced and already Bit was nervous.  
  
"Next, This dazzling team will have you on your knees if your not careful. The Blazer Team is made from the two colorful women, Jena and Crystal Blazer. Two colorful and vivid Saber Fangs are used by these talented beauties. Don't get too distracted from there looks and Zoids or it will be all over." Two beautiful girls came on screen with their Saber Fangs that looked like a rainbow. "Woah, not bad," Bit said to himself, smiling about his thoughts.  
  
"Our next team is a new coming team, the Blitz Team!", Bit all of a sudden got interested," The pilots on this team are Jamie Hemeros, Leena Toros, and Leon Toros, this magnificent is led by Steve Toros. A Blade Liger, Gun Sniper, and a Raynos are used by this Team." As the announcer finished speaking a picture of Leon, Leena, and Jamie appeared. All of them with their Zoids in their shadow. "They don't look like they've changed much," Bit seemed a bit disappointed. He thought that they might of modified their Zoids or done something different, but apparently not.  
  
The List went on, all Bit could do was listen and check out his competition. The S Class didn't seem like a push-over. Many pilots had rare and valuable Zoids. Some zoids he had never ever seen. But Bit was up to the Challenge. Finally Bit's profile came up.  
  
"As we near the end this team is also a newcomer, The Cloud Team. It really isn't a team since theres only one person on the team. Bit Cloud, The solo team, and His Liger 0 were part of the Blitz Team, but now he has made his own team. He should be a heavy contender at these Zoid Battles." Bit felt proud of himself as he saw this. As the upcoming day came nearer, Bit was very excited. "One more Night", He finally said. 


	10. A Long Awaited Day: Pilots Gathered

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior  
A Long Awaited Day: Pilots Gathered  
  
Finally the day came, the long awaited day. Pilots across Zi woke up in suspense. The day they had been waiting for, the end of the line, the dawn of a ne seasons finally arrived. The Zoid Battles would officialy begin today. All of the pilots would finally know if their training and modifications were for the better or in vain. Although some, apart from being happy for the Zoid Battles, were excited about seeing their friends at the celebration.  
  
The Blitz Team up bright and early to get a good start for the long day ahead of them. All of the young Blitz Team members ate their breakfast and prepared for the celebration. I guess they started to early, since the celebration would begin at 4:00 P.M. but it isn't a bad idea to be prepared early.  
  
While the Blitz Team was getting ready, across Zi the Fluegal Team was also preparing themselves, atleast one member. Brad wasn't too interested in the party, but Naomi was all over it. Naomi was wearing a bright and glamorous dress, while just wore his usuak street clothes. Naomi wasn't at all happy with Brad, but what could she do.  
  
Anyway, again across Zi, Bit woke up in a crappy hotel. He was also excited about the celebration, but most importantly, he was happy about seeing his friends. After he left the Blitz Team he missed his teammates, but thats something he had to sacrifice. He wasn't excited as the other pilots, but that doesn't mean he wasn't looking forward to the celebration. The Liger 0 was also excited, not about the celebration, but about the battles.  
  
The waiting for the day and time came to an end. It was 4:00 P.M. and the stadium was fill with pilots of all kind. The partty was all about having fun and meetin up with old friends. But the Zoid Battle Commission would also be giving a speech and information about the upcoming battles. But that was later on, much later. As more people came, pilots and fans, the Blitz Team arrived. All dressed in formal clotes. They were all looking forward to seeing their friends. It had been a long time since they had seen or talked to the Fluegal Team, and they hadn't seen or talked to Bit in a VERY long time.  
  
Bit wasn't one of the first to arrive, actually he was one of the last to arrive. His main reason for coming was probably for the free food, and maybe, just maybe, for seeing his friends again. But he wasn't to intent on finding his friend. I guess he was too lazt to walk around and find his friends, and expected them to find him. That would be a good idea since the place was filled.  
  
Finally Jamie spotted Bit eating some snacks. Jami got the whole Blitz's Team's attention. All of them rushed over to Bit. "Bit!", shouted Jamie from afar. Bit's head jerked in the direction he heard the sound, and was Jamie, the youngest member on the team with high spirits, rushing towards towards. Then followed by the trigger happy Leena, and the calm and skilled pilot, Leon. And finally the guy who gave him the Liger 0, Steve or Doc as he called him. Bit could only stare as his friends rushed over to him about to tackle him to the ground.  
  
"Bit! We finally found you, where were you, how are you?" asked Jamie in short breaths. And then came another wave of questions. "How have you been? Gotten any better at handling the Liger 0?" Leon asked. And then came some more questions. "So hows the Liger 0? Any problems with it?" asked Doc, who sounded like he cared more about the Liger than Bit. But then there was Leena, who was as quiet as a cat. All she could do was stare at Bit, with those gleaming violet eyes. Bit was too busy answering question to notice Leena, but caught a glimpse of Leena.  
  
Finally Leena exploded, "BIT! Why didn't you call or atleast send a letter?" Bit should of expected this. She was almost choking him him to death, but Bit knew she wouldn't kill him. She finally let him go. "Nice to see you too, Leena." Bit said, actinfg like nothing happened. "Its good to see you too" she responded. After their reunion, they talked a bit, and Bit eventually met up with the Fluegal and Lightninh Teams. They had something to eat, and caught up with old times.  
  
Leena and Bit went outside for a walk. The two moons shone brightly in the dark filled sky. "So Bit", Leena started, "Hows your training been going?" Bit quivkly reponded, "Its been going great, the Liger 0 has gotten much faster and stronger," Leena tried to think of anoth question. "Have you found out about the Liger and its organoid cababilty?" Bit looked up at the sky "Actually I haven't even started searching," Bit started scratching the back of his head. "WHAT! You left the Blitz Team for that reason and you haven't even started searching." Bit started stuttering "Well.........I........um.........well yo see..........um" "Spit it out Bit!" Leena was furious but it wasn't any different from any other time she was mad at Bit. "Hey I did become a better pilot didn't I?" Leena cooled down. "Whatever" were the only words out of her mouth. Bit started to get up. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Shouldn't we start going inside, the ZBC is gonna make its announces, we shoulf atleast hear them" "Okay Bit, lets go." they both walked in the stadium just in time to hear the ZBC talk.  
  
"We are very glad that all of you could make it here, pilot or no pilot, we are happy you all could join us." The leader of the ZBC started, "Starting tomorrow the Zoid Battles will commence. All of you who trained over this period of time will find out in it was worth it or not. Anyway, all of you will be competing to particpate in the Zoid Battle Royal Cup held three years from now. And all of you in the S Class will be competing in the S Cup, in which the winning team will be awarded the S Cup and will be titled the Greatest Pilot or Pilots. Now for all you in Class B or below, start winning your battles, you'll have to be in Class A to participate in the Royal Cup." 'Vega will win that easily' Bit thought to himself. The ZBC leader continued on, "Well now on to the battles, you all be competing in battles. winning enough battles will get you to rise up to the next class, but lose enough battles and you'll be dropped a class. There will be Battle Modes assigned to every match. These Battle Modes will very. The following Battle Modes will be used in Classes E,D,C,B,A, and S. They are:  
  
0982-The most common Battle mode, Each Team chooses the same amount of Zoids used on a team, no restriction on ammunition.  
  
0988-A Battle Mode used for long-ranged battles, restriction on ammunition  
  
0992-A 1-on-1 Battle, no restriction on ammunition  
  
0973-A ground Battle set in a maze or such terrain, no restriction on ammunition  
  
1001-This will be used in the Royal Cup, will be explained later  
  
The following Battle Modes will be used ONLY in the S Class:  
  
0899- A Battle with no restiction on Zoids, Ammunition, and other such. In other words one team could use one Zoid, while the other uses three Zoids as an exampple.  
  
1000-A 1-on-1 battle with no use of ammunition and other tools.  
  
These are all the Battle Modes you will all use in your upcoming battles. Now here you will see a schedule which informs all of you what your first battle will be."  
  
With those words said everybody ran up to see the gian screen. Bit was one of the people who shoved and pushed to see who he was going to fight. Bits first fight was the Blazer Team. The team with the two beautiful girls, he hope he wouldn't get distracted. But that was up to him.  
  
The celebration ended and Bit with all his friends met outside. "Well I guess its time for to leave" Bit said. "Maybe we'll fight you soon" Leon responded. "Or maybve we'll meet up again" Leena added. Bit waved goodbye to everybody and left for the Gustav 


	11. First Fight: The Blazer Team

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior   
First Fight: The Blazer Team   
  
Bit woke up bright and early in a shabby hotel. The Liger 0 was parked outside, waiting to for the long day ahead of them. Bit's first fight would start today. His first opponent would be the Blazer Team, led by Jena and Crystal Blazer. Both of these girls used Saber Fangs. Both Zoids were modified intensely, while both pilots were skilled. Bit didn't worry too much, he knew his Liger would be faster than a Saber Fang, even without the Jager armor.   
  
Bit got packed and left the town he stayed in. He and the Liger would be ready to fight as soon as Bit inspected the Liger and fixed any problems the Liger had. Bit stopped a few miles away from the battle area. He then started to check if the Liger was in working order. Bit looked around for a few minutes, and found nothing out of the ordinary. He was ready to fight.  
  
The Blazer Team sure took their sweet time to get to the battle. They came a few minutes late, but at least they made it. Both pilots loaded up their Zoids, made their way to the battle field. Bit was also ready to fight.  
  
Bit and the Blazer Team were out on the field, looking each other straight in the eye. A satellite flew over head in space. getting ready to launch a Judge Capsule. The hatched open sending an object flying onto planet Zi. As the capsule grew closer to the ground it began to glow magnificently. Finally in hit Zi with enough force to create an enormous crater. It opened and a Judge was ready to begin the fight  
  
"The ares within a 10 mile radius is designated Zoids Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All other must leave the area at once. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Cloud Team versus the Blazer Team. Battle Mode 0899. Ready...............FIGHT!  
  
With those words said, both teams went at each other. Bit, trying to finish this fight the fastest way possible, rushed head on. He pushed hard on the throttle sending the Liger 0 running towards to duo. As he reached them, they jumped over him landing behind him. He quickly stopped and turned around. But by then, the Saber Fangs ran off. As they ran around the Liger 0, they began to glow. The light they emitted was bright and colorful. As Bit and the Liger stood there wondering what was happening, it looked like they were seeing a rainbow, but a little too low to the ground.  
  
Bit didn't know what to do, all he saw was colors flying around him. Then suddenly while Bit's back was turned one of the Saber Fangs attacked from behind. It jumped right on the Liger 0, leaving it on the ground. As soon as the Saber Fang jumped on the Liger 0, it jumped off. The Liger got up as quickly as possible. When it got up, both Saber Fangs fired a barrage of fire power. One Saber Fang had a Shock Cannon, similar to the Liger's, while the other had small missiles. the Liger had been hit with each and everyone of the attacks.  
  
The Liger quickly tried to get out of the firing range. It charged at the Saber Fangs like before. As he grew closer he jumped predicting that the Saber Fangs would jump too. As he thought, both Saber Fangs jumped towards him. While in mid air, the Liger 0 lowered its head, and rammed one of the Saber Fangs hitting its chest. This hit sent the Saber Fang flying backwards, landing on its back. It had been hurt pretty badly.  
  
The Liger landed and turned around to see now much damage he had done. The Saber Fang had some trouble getting up. It finally arose, but it couldn't move fast enough to keep up with the Liger 0. It stood there looking at the Liger 0. Finally the other Saber Fang charged at Bit. It was an incredible close combat. Both Zoids were locking jaws and claws. As the Liger swung its arm to hit it, the Saber Fang would dig its jaws in the Liger's neck. Both started throwing each other on the ground, stomping on each other. The other Zoid just watched from afar, it seemed that it was preparing for something.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blitz Team's HQ...........  
  
Someplace else the Blitz Team watch Bit fight the Blazer Team. They were very surprised at how much trouble the Saber Fang was giving Bit. "If Bit was an our team he could of used the armors, and if he could of used the armors he could win," Leena said out of no where. "That was Bit's choice to leave the team, and I think he should have no trouble winning this fight even with out his armors," said Leon. They continued to watch the fight.  
  
Both pilots were still at each others throats. Normally a regular Saber Fang would've been taken out immediately but something about that Saber Fang was different. "It's amazing at how a Saber Fang could last that long with a fight against a Liger 0," Jamie was very curious about how strong the Saber Fang.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to the Fight..........  
  
Finally both stopped fighting. They backed off a bit. no one had given up yet, it was just a minor break. The Saber Fang began to glow, but just stood there. This time it was much brighter, but with the same colors. The Liger 0 and Bit prepared themselves to not have the same thing happen again. It started running around the Liger 0 but much farther. There was no way the Saber Fang could attack at that distance, she would need to take a few steps to attack. The Liger stood in the middle while the other Zoid continued to circle it.  
  
While the shining lights were circling the Liger 0 and Bit, rockets came pouring from the sky and landing on the Liger 0. Bit had just realized that the blazing lights were just a distraction, while the damaged Saber Fang bombarded the him. Bit tried to get out of the rocket's way, but as soon as he moved the circling Saber Fang attacked from the side. With this surprise attack it knocked the Liger 0 off of its legs and onto its back. The Liger 0 rolled over to get itself back on its feet.  
  
The Liger 0 charged again at the Saber Fang. Again the Saber Fang began to circle around the Liger 0. The Liger 0 stood still and waited. Then it moved slightly to the right, while all the rockets came crashing down. As soon as it moved to its side it jumped backwards, while the Saber Fang attacked. The Saber Fang missed Bit left itself wide open for a counterattack. With this opportunity the Liger 0 ran for the Saber Fang.  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!", shouted Bit. The Liger 0 jumped up and hit the Saber Fang's arm with its shinning claw. The Liger 0 landed and the Saber Fang fell. All that was left was the damaged Saber Fang. The Liger 0 ran across the field while it got closer to the Saber Fang. In desperation the Saber Fang launched an all assault attack against the Liger 0. The Liger moved from left to right, easily dodging the fire, and jumped right on top of the Saber Fang. The Liger 0 landed a few meters away from the Saber Fang.  
  
"Battle Over.............Battle Over.............The Winner is the Cloud Team!", announced the Judge. The Judge Capsule closed up and left into the sky from where it came from.  
  
A few minutes later Bit watched the Blazer's Team transporter leave to the horizon. As Bit stood on top of the Liger 0, he asked "That was a pretty good first match, huh Liger?" The Liger 0 roared in agreement. 


	12. Sky Battle: The Team of Wind

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior  
Sky Battle: The Team of Wind   
  
Well Bit had just won his first match, it seemed all of his trainig had paid off, but now lets check up on the Blitz Team. They still had their first match up ahead of them. They might of have some trouble with this team. The Hurricane Team, piloted by the Storm brothers, all with their own flying Zoid. The Blitz Team were at a disadvantage here, with them having one flying Zoid against a Team with three, but maybe they would get lucky and be placed on a suitable terrain, but with their luck they'de better hope for more than fortune.  
  
The Blitz Team had just gotten the info they had been waiting for. Their next fight was indeed against the the Hurricane Team (DUH!), but the battle mode was 0982, which was the most likely battle mode they would get, and the area....................... in a flat, clear, and clean terrain..........."CRAP!" shouted Leena after hearing this. Well they still had a chance, all they had to do was keep a cool head (esp. Leena).  
  
Bit was ready too enjoy a long break after his first fight, and what a better way to enjoy a hard earned day is watch the Blitz Team's first fight. he had been expecting this, he wanted to see how better his former team had gotten, if they even did. But he would find out soon.  
  
The area was set, the teams were ready, and the fight was about to begin. The only thing missing was the.......................... Judge. "Hurry Up!" said an impatient Leena, who was almost acting like she was ready for anything. Minutes passed, and still no judge, but finally.  
  
The big pod shot out of the satellite and landed on Zi. " The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorization entry. DANGER! All others must leave the area at once. Area Scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team versus the Hurricane Team. Battle Mode 0982. Ready..................FIGHT!"  
  
All at once the Zoids charged towards eachother. In little time Jamie turned into the Wild Eagle. Each Zoid took an opponent. The Wild Eagle took Sean in his Storm Sworder, Leena took Devin in his Raynos, and Leon took Frank in his Redler. Leon and Leena had some trouble dodging and attacking the pilots, while the Wild Eagle had his own problems, seeing that Sean's Storm Sworder was much faster than his Raynos.  
  
Leena ran most of the time, never having anytime to turn around and fire. The more she ran the closer the Raynos got. Leena was in trouble, there were no rocks to hide behind with, no ditches, nothing, only flat land. Devin launched a barrage of missiles toward the running Gun Sniper. "Your WAY too slow for my guns, little girl!" boasted Devin. Leena didn't even have time to think of a comeback, she was way too busy think of a pplan to get him off her tail. Thats a first, Leena actually thinking to win a fight, I guess theres a first thing for everything. Devin decided to stop toying with her, he shot his pulse laser cannon, hitting the Gun Sniper right in the leg. The G Sniper collapsed on its side, not being able to move, but surprisingly it was in a Command Freeze.  
  
Leon on the other hand wasn't running away, he was charging a despretely jumping trying to hit Frank with his blades. in fact he had Frank on the run, the Redler was definetely the slowest of the three flying Zoids on their team. The Redler was cautios in not getting to close, but not getting to close would limit his firing accuracy. As he tried to hit Leon, Leon could dodge him easily with the Blade Liger's speed. Finally the Redler made its biggest mistake, it tried to get closer, but the wind current took him down a few meter, leaving him in Leon's level. the Blade Liger jumped with its Blades spread aiming at the Redler's wings. once they met, it was all over for the Redler.  
  
The Wild Eagle and Sean were in a dog fight, coming back and forth. They would pass each other by, with a few damages, and keep coming back for more. The Wild Eagle was starting to slow down, the pressure must have been o great for him. With this, Sean took advantage of the situation, he shot his pulse lase cannon from side to side, up and down, all fires hitting the Raynos. The Wild Eagle couldn't take any more of this, all he could do was run (fly) away. But Sean's Storm Sworder was faster than the Raynos, and could easily match its speed. the Wild Eagle tried all of its tricks and maneuvers he knew to try and shake him off, with a few amazing loops he almost got rid of Sean, but Sean was right there beside him.  
  
Leon came running to take care of Devin's Raynos. He tried the same tricks he used on Frank. But the Raynos was much faster and maneuverable than the Redler, so Leon couldn't get close to hit it with its blades. Leon also tried a new strategy, which seemed all he could at the moment. He stood still like a rock in the middle of the field. The Raynos charged down at it. As it got closer and closer the Blade Liger got down in a crouching position, reading to jump like a spring. The Raynos was a few meters from the Liger, Leon took a big jump and was about to land on the Raynos that flew right under it, but the Raynos charged its booster and flew off into the sky, leaving the Blade Liger to fall on its original spot.  
  
The battle continued between the Blade Liger and the Raynos. The Blade Liger was hopeless from its position. And the Raynos was firing away. It was starting to boast. It would fly by Leon and shoot from behind it. It would do the same routine over and over again. Finally it stopped a few meters over the ground, about a mile away from Leon. "Its a shame that an extremely rare RED Balde Liger, would go to waste to such a weak pilot", Devin laughed. Leon was too busy trying to think of a way to beat, than to be talking crap to another pilot but then..................... "BANG!" An explosion came from the side of the Raynos. The Raynos collapsed to the ground, as an Command System Freeze appeared on Devin's screen. Leon looked in the direction the fire came from and saw the limp G Sniper. "I owe you one, Leena." said Leon to his helpful (First time again) sister.  
  
The Raynos and Storm Sworder were still in a chase fight. Leon stood there below them, waiting to see if he could have a chance to attack the S Sworder. The wild Eagle couldn't take any more of this. With its final strand of energy the Wild Eagle charged straight towards the S Sworder at full speed. He knew he couldn't take him out, but he wasnted to make his last hit worth it. As he grew closer, Sean fired at him, The Wild Eagle took it like a man and was pounded by all the fires. Then he finally reached him and crashed him head-on. After that head bang, the Raynos fell to the ground, and the S Sworder took a big downhill, Leon was more than ready for this opportunity. He ran towards the S Sworder, mobilized his Blades and took a big leap into the sky. He quickly past the S Sworder and then landed on the ground. The S Sworder still stood in mid-air, until one of its wings fell off, and so did the S Sworder.  
  
"BATTLE OVER! BATTLE OVER! The Winner is the Blitz Team." With this heard the whole Blitz Team was in a frenzy. Bit watched from the other side. He smirked and couldn't wait until he would fight his ex-team.  
  
"Good Job, team!" said the Doc, "Keep this up and we should beat all of the other teams out on Class S." He ws very excited that his Team won their first battle in the S Class. Everybidy was partying, celebrating, enjoying their day, whatever you want to call it, but Leena had something on her mind. She looked out of the window, out into the far reaches of the desert. 


	13. Unexpected Fight: Vega's Return

ZOIDS: Ultimate Warrior  
Unexpected Fight: Vega's Return  
  
It had been 2 days since Bit's first fight, and he was starting to become too relaxed. Over the pass two days he stopped thinking about the Zoid battles, he still paid attention to Liger 0, probably because he was the only one around. But the way thing seemed, it looked like he wasn't gonna get a fight any time soon. All the same that was alright with Bit.  
  
He decided to take the Liger for a run, he didn't have anything to do, so might as well keep him in shape. Bit had no idea where they ere going, but he just let the Liger do the piloting and he would sit back. As he and the Liger ran to nowhere, he noticed that the terrain was flat and smooth, nothing in sight, it was a pretty good battle ground. but he didn't pay attention too much.  
  
As they kept going, the Liger noticed something in the distance. Bit also saw the figure. It looked like a zoid. They both stopped, and tried to figure what that was. Then suddenlt it darted in their direction. It was incredibly fast. Finally Bit could make out what it was, it was the Berserk Fury. But it seemed different, it was never that fast in their previous fights. Bit was a bit puzzled about what it was doing in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Bit Cloud!" shouted a voice, who was obviously Vega's. Bit wondered what he could want. The Berserk Fury reached the Liger and stopped a few meters away. The cockpit opened and there stood Vega. Bit also opened his cockpit to find out what Vega wanted.  
  
"Hello Bit, its been a while." he said, "looks like you trained hard, but your last match wasn't so easy was it?" "Whad'ya mean" Bit started, "That match was one of the easiest matches I've ever fought" Bit was started to get hot-headed. "This place is a pretty good battle ground, don't you think" Vega asked, changing the subject. "What?" Bit was confused. "Theres nothing in the way here, nothing to bother the zoids that could fight here." "I guess" Bit said, still trying to think where Vega was trying to get. "And this reminds me, we never finished our last fight" Vega was trying to get Bit to fight with him again. "So Bit, what about it, lets finish our match here?" "You want to lose here, thats your choice, so lets finish this"  
  
Both pilots got ready in their Zoids. Bit knew this time he had to be careful, he remembered how fast the Berserk Fury got. "Lets Go!" Vega shouted. Bit charged out as he usually did. Bit's fighting style was too predictable, atleast for Vega. As he neared him the Liger jumped to the side, surprising Vega. Vega hadn't expect this, and Bit charged at him from the side. Vega saw this coming and jumped back, and grabed the Liger that was right at his reach, and threw across the flat land.  
  
The Liger got up and stood ther trying to figure out how to take the Berserk Fury out. "Bit maybe you should have kept those armors, they would have been handy through this fight!" Shouted Vega. Bit either didn't here him or was too busy trying to figure out Vega's weak spot. Bit slowly began to walk near Fury. Then he stopped and waited a while. "Come on Bit, whats wrong" Bit had to think of a new a approach, the Berserk Fury knew its past attacks and styles. At last Bit just did what he though would work. He charged forward keeping the speed to the max. Vega had no idea what Bit was up to, so he charged his shield up. "Strike Laser Claw!" The Liger dove at Vega with both claws forward. As he reached him The Berserk Fury's shield came up. Both Zoids clashed and neither was going down. The Berserk Fury was holding its ground, while the Liger was trying to penetrate the shield.  
  
Neither Zoid looked like it was about to give up, be one would have to lose this lock. The Fury let its shield down, and the Liger Zero quickly came forward towards the Berserk Fury. The Fury, with incredible speed, moved out of the way. "What! No Way" Bit couldn't believe how fast it was. As the Liger attacked the air, The Fury swung its tail hitting the Liger on the side. The Liger came down and the Berserk Fury wasn't even going to give Bit and the Liger any breathing time. He grabbed the Liger with its blades and began to crush the Liger's torso. The Berserk Fury's blade were much stronger than last time when Bit broke it. The Liger Zero despretely swung its claw hitting the Berserk Fury's head letting the Liger loose.  
  
Liger had a bit of trouble standing up, its torso was crushed slightly. The Berserk Fury's head armor had been tore off, the Liger had a good hit. Vega began to get annoyed, and Bit was worried for the first time. This fight was sort of there second fight during the Royal Cup. Both were standing still, facing eachother, it seemed that they were afraid to attack. Vega started off this time, he glided forward with its jaws open wide. Bit stood there thinking if his plan would work.   
  
The Berserk Fury grew closer and the Liger stood there looking straight at its jaws. The Liger Zero threw its claw out just as the Berserk Fury went for the cockpit. The Liger's claw stopped Fury's jaws from getting any closer, but both could collapse at any time. Fury's claws were to small to hit the Liger, and Bit couldn't think of another attack it. He finally thought of something, The Berserk Fury was right infront of it, so he attacked from his shock cannon. The bombard hit the Berserk Fury right in the chest and weakened it. The Liger Zero then rammed its claws right into the Fury's face.  
  
The Berserk Fury was thrown a few meter's away. Its head had been severely damaged. Vega still had one attack left, but wasn't sure if he would need it to take Bit down. He began to fire its pulse cannon, the Liger easily dodged and rammed into the Berserk Fury's side pushing it back. The Berserk Fury couldn't fight at full strength, it had damaged to much, especially in the head. The Liger had the Berserk Fury on the ropes, it grabbed the Fury with its jaw and threw it to the ground. He pounded the Berserk Fury with its claws while on the ground. The Berserk Fury aimed its blades toward the Liger. Bit saw that coming and jumped back.  
  
"Bit, you have gotten much better since last time." Vega didn't seem worried even after all of the damage he had taken."I'll go easy on you, Bit" With those words said, the Fury's blades retracted. Its stuck its head out and pointed its tail in the opposite direction. The shafts on its tail all opened. Bit couldn't believe what he was doing. In matter of seconds there was a bright beam of energy hurling towards the Liger. The Liger tried to dodge but the beam caught it while it was moving, Hitting the left leg and arm and throwing it on the ground. The Liger Zero lie there almost lifeless.  
  
Vega walked over to Bit and the Liger. "You're lucky I didn't use all three charged particle cannons or that would destroyed you", Vega began to walk away "Oh and Bit a few words before I leave......... The Zoids Battle Commission will fry". Vega ran across the desert leaving both Bit and the Liger on the ground. "Liger, are you okay, answer me". A small growl was heard to let Bit know the Liger was alive. 


End file.
